


A New Groove

by unmatterable



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a happy little emperor's groove fanvid, set to the pink panther theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Groove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> made for festivids 2013/2014.

**focus.** general, fun  
 **music.** henry mancini - the pink panther theme  
 **download.** [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/qsyc5u)  
 **pass.** llama 

originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/180659.html), [here](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/125019.html) & [on tumblr](http://mmhm-vids.tumblr.com/post/76111240103/a-new-groove-pass-llama-made-for-cherryice). 

comments are adored  <3 


End file.
